This invention relates to a sales promotion aid and more particularly to such an aid in the form of a display package containing a plurality of different items that are related to or useful in the pursuit or enjoyment of a common purpose or activity. One such common purpose is the game of golf, and among the items that may be included in such package are golf balls, tees, divot tools and soft or hard beverages.
An important object of the invention is to provide a sales promotion aid in the form of a package containing and displaying for sale a golf ball and at least one other item having to do with the pursuit or enjoyment of golf, such as tees and divot tools. Other important objects of the invention are to: (1) promote sales of the packaged items without causing psychological pressure on customers; (2) provide a selling system that is appropriate for a variety of items; (3) enhance customer appreciation of the value of goods from their attractive, aesthetically pleasing appearance in the package display; (4) reduce tedious wrapping work; (5) promote appreciation of customers and donees of the inventive package as a good gift; and (6) deter shoplifting of items that are in the package.
To attain the foregoing and other objects and advantages, the invention presents a package containing and displaying for sale a golf ball and at least one other item that is of interest to a golfer, the package being tube-like or box-like and having an inner space large enough to hold the golf ball(s) and tees and/or other golf item(s) with 360 degree viewing of the packaged items. Decorative or plain inserts are in the package in position to improve the aesthetics and hold the packaged golf ball(s) in the packaged golf balls in place with their logos exposed to view. Other items such as tees and divot tools are insertable into the surface of the inserts and closures are provided to hold all elements of the package in place.
Customers and donees have a good view of the packaged items through transparent or translucent walls or at least a good understanding of the contents of the package from identification indicia on printed graphics, all of which provides a most interesting and aesthetically pleasing look.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be clearly understood from the following description of preferred embodiments of the invention and the accompanying drawing of such embodiments.